


The Horny Red-Caped Huntsman

by FootAdmirer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Begging, Cheating, Edging, F/M, Fellatio, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Incest, MILFs, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Prostate Massage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootAdmirer/pseuds/FootAdmirer
Summary: Ray Rose has been admitted into Beacon Academy two years early. He would've been going through the next four years swiftly... at least, until one of the girls he knows finds out about his secret fetish. DISCONTINUED





	1. Requests Chapter

Hello everybody. Welcome to my second story. This time, it's RWBY. It's similar to my Kyouto story. With the foot fetish plot, and the requests. The rules are the same as the Kyouto story. Yes, even the V3 spoiler rule. You can never be too careful. Oh, and there's another rule I need to address. No genderbent male characters. Only the purely female characters of RWBY. Here's the sheet.

**Chapter Title:**

**Characters Involved: Ray x (insert female(s) here)**

**Scenario:**

**How She Found Out:**

**Sexual Activities:**

So that's about it. Have fun requesting!


	2. Enabler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray has some fun with his sister's socks. However, he wasn't counting on being caught...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, I got a request for this story... and I honestly didn't expect this. I mean, I expected a Yang chapter at some point, but not for a first chapter. But, I guess it makes sense for the sister to find out first. Let's get this started!

"Oh yeah! Finally!"

The voice of an excited 15 year old Ray Rose said as he plopped onto his bed. His teammates, Weiss, Blake and his sister Yang, were studying for an upcoming exam. He, however, decided not to study. The test was a week away, so he could study another time. He was ecstatic, because this was the first time he was  _ever_ alone in his dorm room. Privacy was all his...

It was then that he saw a sight that made him blush and quiver... His sister's orange socks lazily put on her bed. He could feel his pecker start to harden at this. _N-No, Ray! Don't even think about it... You may have a foot fetish, but you can't be that desperate... right?_ He looked back at her socks. "... I can't believe I'm actually going to do this..." He stood up and heads up to his sister's bed.

So, obviously, the red blur has a foot fetish. How did it start? Well, here's the story. When him and Yang were younger, they would always wrestle for the last cookie. So, when Ray was 10 and Yang was 12, she decided to pin him down with her bare foot. Ray would struggle, but then the blonde would pin his face with her foot. This made him blush. He had no idea why, but he actually enjoyed the feeling of her foot on his cheek. And because of that experience, he developed a huge foot fetish.

Anyway, back to the present. Ray grabs Yang's socks and went back to his bed. He was rock hard at this point. He knew it was wrong to have sexual thoughts about his sister, but with a sister that hot, he couldn't help it.

He undid his belt and unzipped his pants to reveal his 7 inch member. It was a surprising size for someone so young, but Ray was always proud of it. He inserts his dick into the sock and began to furiously jerk his sock-covered cock. "Oh, Yang..." He would moans softly as he would jerk off. He grabbed her other sock and inhales the scent deeply as he continued to rub himself.

"Well, well, well... I knew leaving my socks out would be a good idea."

Immediately, Ray's blood ran cold. _No... No, no, no, no, no, no!_ The Huntsman slowly looked over and saw Yang climbing up to his bed. "S-Sis, it's not what it looks like, I-I swear!" He frantically tried to deny.

"Then why are my socks on your cock and nose?" Yang asked.

"I... no, I-I..." Ray was close to crying. And a second later, that's what he began to do. He expected her to hate him, be disgusted by him...

But, to his sheer surprise, she just kissed his forehead and wiped his tears away. "Ray... It's okay."

"O-Okay? How is it okay!? I'm jerking off with my sister's socks-"

"And I masturbate thinking of you! So many times!" Yang admitted.

Ray was understandably floored. "Wh-What?"

"I... I love you. And not in a sibling way, but in a romantic way... And judging by the cock in my sock, you feel the same way, right?"

"... Y-Yeah." Ray admitted.

"Hey, speaking of your cock..." Yang starts to slowly slip her sock off of her brother's member. "I'm guessing you want my feet pretty badly, huh? I can feel you throbbing through the sock. You must've been pretty close when I got in here."

"Y-You have no idea..." Ray blushed as the blonde pulled the sock off, seeing her brother's leaking cock.

"I've always wondered what your dick size was... and it's bigger than I ever imagined..." Yang said, pulling her shoes off, causing the boner to throb. "You're so excited... I wonder how you'll react..." She slips her socks off and placed them near his groin. "... when you see my bare feet."

Ray's face went as red as an apple, throbbing and quivering wildly at the fact that his sister's sexy feet was so close to his cock.

"Don't worry, bro... You'll feel the softness of my feet right about..." As Yang said this, she squishes his cock between her heavenly soles. "... now."

The young boy would moan, pre-cum oozing from the tip.

"Feels good, huh? Well, it's about to feel even better..." Her feet started to slowly and sensually jerk him. "Tell me when you're close, okay?"

"O-Okay." Ray said through his moans. He couldn't believe it. His own sister was giving him a footjob... and it felt _amazing_. The way her soles would glide on his shaft, the way her toes would curl on his tip... The feeling was just pure ecstasy! "O-Oh god yes..." He would moan.

Yang was having the time of her life. She always wanted more than a sibling bond with her little brother. Of course she knew it was wrong... but she couldn't care less. She loves Ray, and there's no denying that. She knew of his fetish. She always knew. She always caught him staring at her feet and other girls' feet. She was always trying to find some way to let him have fun with her feet, but leaving her socks on her bed did the job perfectly...

"Y-Yang... I-I'm gonna cum..." moaned her little brother.

"Do it, bro... spray all over my feet..." said Yang, awaiting her brother's explosive climax.

Ray arched his back and let out a grunt, resulting in an explosive climax. His warm cum fired off all over his sister's feet, and she loved it.

"Oh yeah... That feels amazing..." Yang said, smiling at her panting brother. "Hmm... Seems your 'friend' isn't done yet." She said, noticing that he was still hard. After cleaning off her feet, she went down and locked the door.

"Y-Yang?" asked Ray.

"Don't worry, little bro..." Yang said, climbing back up to her brother's bed. "I'll make you feel real good..." She starts to undo her top.

"Wh-Whoa, you're serious? Are we actually doing it?" Ray asked.

"Hell yeah we are..." Yang slipped off her top and unclipped her bra, revealing her large melons. She then undid her belt and shirts, slipping them off before removing her yellow panties. She slowly got on top of the red-faced Huntsman. "Ready?"

With a gulp, Ray answered, "Y-Yeah. Let's do this."

Once she got his confirmation, she lowers herself onto his cock. She shudders at the pain of losing her virginity, but the pain was quickly replaced with pleasure. She gently starts moving her body up and down, Ray's cock pumping in her vagina. The siblings moan, the pleasure simply indescribable.

Suddenly, Yang got an idea to increase the arousal. "H-Hey- Ngh... R-Ray, I think I might- Ohh... Just tell dad about this... Maybe Uncle Qrow..." Of course, Yang didn't really mean that. She just wanted to add a little roleplaying to this, that's all.

Ray caught on and played along. "Y-Yang, please... D-Don't tell anyone... W-We'll be in so much trouble..."

"Then make this moment the best- Mmngh... the best moment of our lives... Do it..." Yang started to increase in speed, moaning with her brother. "R-Ray... I-I'm getting close...

"M-Me too..." Ray said through his haze of pleasure. "Ahh... Y-Yang!" He climaxed inside her pussy.

"R-Ray!" Yang came all over his groin. The two would shake and shiver at the sheer pleasure. After taking a few minutes to calm down, Yang said, "I love you, bro..."

"I love you too, sis..." Ray said, unaware of the foot adventures that he would go through after this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for chapter one! Remember, to make a request in the comments, use the sheet from the first chapter. See you guys next time!
> 
> Oh, and before you guys ask... No. I have no shame.
> 
> ... Okay, maybe a little.


	3. Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake has had a crush on Ray for a while. After hearing what him and Yang were doing last night, she decides to give him some fun herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> So... This is the kinkiest chapter I've ever written so far. That's not a bad thing, though. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.
> 
> So I hope you guys enjoy!

Flutter.

That's what Blake's heart does every time she's around her team leader.

At first, she was absolutely annoyed by him. She hated his naïve attitude, his hyper energy, and his lazy attitude concerning classes. But after a month of being in the same room as him, she started to slowly gain a crush on him, no matter how hard she tried to deny it. She loves his selfless attitude, his helpful nature, and his kind personality, not to mention he was quite attractive for someone two years younger than her.

She was thinking about telling him how she felt, so she finished studying and was heading back to her dorm when she heard some rather... interesting noises through the door.

"Feels good, huh? Well, it's about to feel even better... Tell me when you're close, okay?" Blake recognized that voice. No doubt about it, it was Yang's voice. And considering what she said, she was having some alone time with a guy. She wondered who it could be.

"O-Okay..." Wait... Was that Ray's voice? Filled with curiosity, she peeked in and was met with a shocking sight. Yang was giving her brother a footjob. "O-Oh god yes..." The red-head moans. Blake couldn't believe her eyes. She then took notice of the dripping sock on the floor that belonged to Yang. _Was Ray... masturbating to it? Is Ray into feet?_ Blake asked herself, growing aroused and jealous at the sight of Yang making Ray cum on her feet. The cat Faunus looked down at her own feet, wondering if she could make him feel good with them. She looked up and flinched, backing away when she saw Yang heading to the door and locking it. After that, she tried to peek in through the small slit of the door, but was unsuccessful. She heard moaning from both of them, so she assumed that they were having sex. And with that, she walked away to clear her thoughts.

* * *

It has been a whole day since she saw Yang pleasuring Ray. This made her realize that she needed to do something or else she'll lose Ray to her partner. That was when she came up with a plan.

She was going to wait until tonight, where Yang and Weiss will head out to study for a few hours, which would leave her and Ray alone in their dorm. Then, she would "unknowingly" tease him with her feet, just to make sure he really is a foot fetishist. Next, she will tell Ray how she felt and have her fun with him.

Before all this, though, she decided to do some research. She started with reading about prostate massages, since she wanted Ray to feel more pleasure. Then, she read about rimjobs, which she hoped Ray would find hot. After doing enough research, she saw that the sun was setting. _Time to execute the plan..._  Blake thought as she heads back to her dorm to find that Weiss and Yang had already left, leaving Ray alone in the room in his cute pajamas.

"Hey Blake! What took you so long to get here?" Ray asked the cat Faunus.

"I was busy reading in the library." She said, which wasn't really a lie.

"Ah, okay, makes sense. Why don't you go get changed into your yukata?"

 _Suggesting I change into my nightwear... To see my feet, perhaps?_ Blake theorized as she nods, heading into the bathroom to strip off her clothing and change into her sleepwear. She came back out and sat next to Ray. "You don't mind if I sit next to you, do you?"

Ray blushes a little, trying his hardest to not glance at her feet. "Sure. I don't mind."

"Great." She smiled, bring her foot up and having her knee pit rest on her ankle, leaving her right sole in plain view while she brought her book up and began "reading." She looked over and, just as she thought, Ray was glancing at her bare sole.

Meanwhile, with Ray, the sight of his teammate's sole drove him nuts. Blake's sole looked so smooth and sensitive. Oh, how he would love to just glide his fingers and tongue across that perfect sole. From what he could see, there was no callous or blister in sight. Before he realized it, he pitched a tent in his pajama pants. He grew redder and quickly pulled down his shirt to hide the embarrassing boner that's popped up.

Balek caught all of this and hid her cat-like grin behind her book, deciding to tease him more by wiggling and curling her toes. This only served to make Ray's stiff shaft quiver. Finally, she decided to say, "I know you like my feet, Ray. I don't mind. You can lick them, if you want... but before that, there's something I need to say."

Ray was struck silent by the first thing she said, so he just nodded and listened.

"Ray... Being your teammate for the past month has been... an intriguing experience. I've felt many feelings. Frustration, happiness, belonging, but one thing I haven't felt in a while until now... was love." She put down her book and looked at him right in his eyes. "Ray... I like you. A lot. And I hope you feel the same."

Ray was bright red. "B-Blake..." Suddenly, her feet pressed against his face, pinning him against the bed.

"But anyway... Start licking." Blake chuckled, feeling Ray's tongue sliding up and down her soles. She couldn't help but moan at the feeling of his slimy tongue. Soon, his tongue reached her toes, causing her to giggle due to their sensitivity. She looked down at his rock hard cock and pulls down his pajama pants, revealing his pecker. She blushes, bringing her feet down and rubbing his shaft with her feet.

"O-Oh yes..." Ray grunts at the feeling of Blake's soft arches. He moans while Blake continued to stroke him, a bead of pre-cum appearing on top of his urethra. Her toes would occasionally curl on his urethra, eliciting a loud moan from him. Soon enough, she gripped his shaft with her left toes while softly squeezing and curling her right toes against his tip, sending him into a spiral of pleasure. "B-Blake... I'm gonna cum... A-Ahh!" He bucks his hips as he prepared to shoot his load onto Blake's feet... only to feel her stop, leaving him on the edge of orgasm. "What? N-No... W-Why did you stop?"

"Because I'm not finished just yet." Blake said as a smirk appeared on her face. She went over and grabbed some rope, tying his hands behind his back. "This is just an insurance that you won't try to jerk yourself to orgasm. But anyway..." She slips his pajama pants off. "It's time to give you plenty of pleasure..." She slips a glove onto her hand.

"Huh? B-Blake, what're you doi- Ah!" Ray felt a new sensation; Blake shoving her gloved index finger up his ass. He was about to protest to this. That is, until he suddenly felt an intense pleasure. He let out a soft moan. "A-Ahhh... B-Blake, wh-why does this feel so good?"

"Because I'm playing with your prostate."

"M-My prostate? I-Is this supposed to feel good?" The throbbing young teen asked through his moans.

"Yes. Do you like it?" The raven-haired faunus asked, pressing her finger against his prostate harder. His loud moans were her answer. Wanting him to feel even better, she leaned over and playfully swirls her tongue around the swollen head, licking up the bead of pre-cum. The 15 year-old could only moan loud at the feeling.

"O-Oh my god, Blake! I-I'm so close!" He moaned out, feeling his balls tighten... then he felt her stop again. "No! Come on, please!" He begged.

"Not yet." Was all Blake said as she moved her mouth closer to his ass. Ray wondered what she was going to, before suddenly yelping at something slimy teasing around his anus. He shudders at the strangely pleasurable feeling. After a little while, he felt it penetrate his anus, making him yelp and shudder. He softly moans as Blake gave him a rimjob.

Ray was throbbing wildly during this, pre-cum dripping from his throbbing head. Blake continued to penetrate his anus with her tongue, happy that he was enjoying this. She took off her glove and wrapped her hand around his shaft, pumping him softly. Ray bucks his hips. "Blaaake... This feels sooo good..." Ray moans lustfully, pleasure completely overtaking him. Ray felt himself getting close for the third time. _Maybe if I don't say anything, she won't realize..._ He thought, now really needing to him. Unfortunately for him, Blake could tell that he was close due to his dick's constant twitching and ragged breaths. Her smirk widened as she pulled away and let go of his cock, causing her leader to whimper. Blake couldn't help but giggle at his desperation. She pumps him again, then stopped when he got close, waiting a few seconds before repeating. With this, she constantly kept him on the edge, doing this for nearly an hour. "Blake! Please!" Ray begged as he got close again, only for her to pull her hand away. She sat back down next to him and gave him another teasing footjob, edging him with her feet, this time for nearly two hours.

Ray was going crazy. He was so pent-up and frustrated, and Blake's sexy feet weren't helping. They felt too good and talented for words. She would drive him crazy by curling her toes around his sensitive urethra, gently squeezing her toes against his shaft, and wiggling her big toe against the sensitive spot just underneath his tip. He was dripping and twitching helplessly. He nearly screamed when Blake bent over and sucked on the head while gripping and stroking his shaft with her toes. She did this for 15 minutes before pulling away and edging him with her feet more. This went on for another 15 minutes before Ray screamed, "BLAKE, PLEASE! Let me cum! Y-You've been edging me for hours! I can't take it anymore, please let me cum!"

"Hmm... Well, since you asked so nicely..." Blake lies down on his stomach and wraps her arches around his shaft, stroking him nice and fast. Ray's moans grew louder as he was past the point of no return. "Do it." Blake demanded.

Ray would yell out as he reached the most intense orgasm of his life. His semen shot high up, nearly hitting the ceiling. He kept cumming and cumming, each shot landing on Blake's feet, coating them with his cum. His cumming didn't stop until nearly a minute had passed. He lies down on his back, shuddering from the orgasm. "That... was awesome..."

Blake shivers at the feeling of his hot cum all over her feet. "I'm glad you enjoyed that." She grabbed some nearby paper towels and began wiping her feet off. "Was it worth the wait?"

"Definitely." Ray nodded as his cock softened. "You made me feel really good... Thank you, Blake."

Blake blushed. "I-It's no problem." She said as Ray slipped his pajama pants back up. As he rests his head against his pillow, he blushed when Blake cuddled up to him. "You... don't mind if we cuddle for tonight, do you?"

"I-I... Not at all." Ray blushed as he yawns, drifting off to sleep with the cat faunus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry this took so long! I got busy with Christmas stuff, and I couldn't focus on my stories. But now, I can focus on them more, so don't worry. Anyway, remember to use the sheet at the beginning to request a female character.


	4. Blackrose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake brings Ray to her home in Menagerie, where he meets her mom, Kali. He noticed her socks and how much they were teasing him. However, he isn't exactly discreet about it.

"Wow..."

Ray was amazed when he saw Blake's house. There was a five day weekend this week, so Blake had decided to bring Ray to her home in Menagerie for a visit. It took a whole day, but they were here now.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Blake asked.

"You bet it is! This house is huge!" The red-head exclaimed, making the Faunus chuckle a little.

"Let's head in, then." Blake walks up and knocks on the door, causing a sharp banging sound. A couple seconds passed and the door opened. Out came a very pretty woman, who seemed older and mature. She had black hair and cat ears similar to Blake's.

She saw her daughter and her eyes widened. "Blake? Is that... you?"

Blake rubbed the back of her neck, clearly nervous. "Hi, mom..."

 _So, that's her mom? She's pretty..._ Ray thought as the older woman hugged Blake.

"I missed you so much..." She said.

"I missed you too, mom." Blake hugged back, before realizing something else. "Hey, where's dad?"

"He's off doing some business. He won't be back until tonight." She then noticed Ray. "Oh, hello there. I didn't know you brought a friend, Blake."

"Oh, this is my team leader, Ray Rose." Blake introduced.

"Hi there." greeted Ray. Blake's mom smiled and introduced herself.

"My name is Kali. It's very nice to meet you, Ray."

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Belladonna."

Kali smiled more at that as Blake and Ray entered the house. It was then that the scythe wielded noticed that Kali was wearing open-toed shoes. Much to his dismay, however, she wore socks as well. _Nooo, come on!_ Kali slipped off her shoes, leaving her in her white socks. Blake and Ray both removed their boots as the three head over to the dining room, where Kali had prepared some tea.

They began to drink the tea, where they talked about their time at Beacon so far, with Blake and Ray leaving out the foot fun parts, of course. A couple hours passed before Blake stood up. "I'm gonna go rest up in my room. I'll see you two later. Bye." The black-haired girl left the room, leaving Ray and Kali alone.

"Bye sweetie." Kali said sweetly. She looked at the red-head after a few seconds. "I will go make some more tea, if you want."

"Sure. This tea is delicious." complimented Ray. After thanking him, Kali went to make more tea. Ray glances down at Kali's socked feet, desperately wishing she was barefoot. _I want those socks off... But I don't want to come off as weird, especially not to my teammate's mom! Oh, I just want her feet to stroke my cock and make me cum- Wait, no! This is Blake's mom! Not to mention that she has a husband!_

"Is everything alright, Ray? You seem stressed." Kali asked, walking over to him with the teapot in her hand.

"O-Oh, I'm fine. Did my face give you that impression?"

Kali giggled. "I wasn't talking about your face..." She points at the source. Ray looked down and was mortified... There was a bulge in his pants.

"M-Mrs. Belladonna, I can explain-" He was interrupted when Kali pressed her finger against his lips.

"Shh... Please. Call me Kali when we're alone~" said Kali, a seductive grin forming on her lips

"K-Kali? Wh-What's going on?" Ray started, before freezing up at the sight of Kali slowly and sensually slipping her socks off.

"I noticed those glances... You like feet, don't you?" Defeated, Ray gave a nod. Kali giggled again. "In that case..." She sat at the side of the table across from him. She slipped her socks off and placed her feet on his lap. "Here. Have a look~" Ray saw her feet and only grew harder and more rigid in his pants. Kali's feet were sexier than her daughter's. Her soles were so smooth and slender, with high arches and round heels. Her toes were long and flexible, with black painted toenails. Speaking of her flexible toes, they found his pants zipper and pulled it down, causing Ray's rock hard rager to reveal itself. "Impressive..." She said, noticing the size of the young boy's boner.

Kali smiles. "Let's begin~" She wraps her arches around his shaft, causing the red-head to groan in pleasure. Her arches felt so _good_. She slowly started pumping his cock, making him moan softly. "Does it feel good? This is my first time doing something like this."

"I-It feels so good..." grunted Ray, as Kali's toes teased his frenulum.

"That's nice. I'm glad to know I'm doing well." Kali smiled gently as her right toes grabbed his shaft and rubbed his glands against her left sole. Ray gripped the table, letting out moans as precum began to drip onto the Faunus mother's sole. "Mmm... You're getting quite close, aren't you?"

"Ahh... Y-Yes..." moaned Ray, bucking his hips as he was close to orgasming. However, Kali pulled her feet away, stalling his orgasm. "H-Huh? Why did you stop?"

"Did you really think I was going to end our fun here?" asked Kali, a seductive grin once again forming on her face. "No... not yet. I'm going to tease you for a few hours."

 _Like mother, like daughter, I guess..._ Ray gasped as her feet were back on his throbbing member.

And here he was... Being edged and teased by Kali's feet for hours... He was going crazy. He needed to cum so bad... Her feet were amazing. Her smooth soles rubbing his shaft, her toes teasing his frenulum and gently squeezing the glands... It may have been a few hours, but to Ray, it felt like an eternity.

His thoughts were interrupted when Kali said, "Okay, I've had my fun. I'll give you your sweet release." And with that, she began furiously pumping his cock with her arches, causing Ray to moan harder.

"Ah! Oh god yes! Ahh!" The familiar feeling of his balls tightening was enough to make him scream out, though he covered his mouth with his hands to muffle it. "I'm cumming!" He muffled out as his creamy thick white cum fired off on the Faunus' feet and legs.

Kali sighed at the feeling, grabbing a nearby napkin and wiping the "evidence" off while Ray zipped his pants back up. The two heard a small yawn nearby, as they turned and saw that it was Blake, who had just woken up. "Hey there." She greeted, waving at them a bit.

"Hello, sweetie. How was your nap?" asked Kali.

"It honestly felt amazing to rest on my own bed again... Hmm?" She looked at Ray and noticed something. "You're sweating and panting... Is everything okay?"

"I... um... I need to go real quick..." Ray slowly stood up and walked away. Confused, Blake looked at her mom, who was sipping her tea innocently.

"Mom... What happened?" She asked warily.

Kali giggled, putting a hand over her mouth. "Who can really say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed. I really needed to get off my lazy ass and finish this chapter.
> 
> Remember, use the request sheet from the first chapter. See you all next time!


	5. Sugar Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Nora were hanging out in Ray's dorm, when Nora decided to do a different type of Boop...

It all started with Ray asking Nora to hang out.

He just wanted to hang out with her in his dormitory.

It was all fine and dandy until Nora decided to take off those cute white and pink boots of hers to reveal those adorable size 7 feet.

"N-Nora? What are you doing?" Ray asked, a blush growing on his cheeks.

Nora giggled as she raised her right foot up to his face, making him blush more. Her sole was soft-looking, her heel was nice and round, and her toes were so bubbly.

"Nora? Nora, wait-!"

"Boop!" Nora poked his nose with her big toe. The smell of her foot was amazing... It smelled so nice, as if it was cleaned recently. And, on instinct...

"Eep! Ray, what are you doing?" Nora yelped as the red-head was now sucking on her cute toes, which were painted pink. He ignored her words, as his lips were fully wrapped around her toes, still sucking on them.

"Mmm~ Ray, I had no idea you were into this... Oh my, that feels nice~" moaned the blue-eyed hammer wielder. Ray continued the sucking, letting his tongue taste her toes. They tasted somewhat bitter, but also sweet. He grabbed her other feet and gave her other five toes the same treatment. "Ooh, thanks! My other toes were feeling kinda lonely!" Nora quipped as she shivered and moaned at the feeling. The toe sucking resumed for about 5 more minutes before the team leader pulled away. "Aww... Done already?"

"Far from it." He answered as he shoves his face onto her feet and began sniffing them. Nora yelped a bit, blushing but also feeling flattered. She giggled a little as the air coming from Ray's nose tickled her a bit. He stuck his nose between her moist toes and smelled them.

"Oh yeah... I just cleaned my feet earlier, so enjoy the smell, Ray~" Nora teased, and enjoyed it he did. They smelled of strawberries (his favorite food). Nora shivered when she felt him licking her soles. "Yay~ Mmm~" Nora would moan at the sensation of his tongue while Ray kept servicing her feet. She looked down and noticed a bulge growing between his legs.

Nora smiled flirtatiously as Ray kept dragging his tongue up and down her petite soles. "Mmm~ Nora, you have such tasty and cute feet..." Ray complimented, before going back to sucking on her delectable toes.

Nora moaned with a smile. "Thank you, Ray! I'm glad you, mmm, like them~" She wiggled her toes on his tongue, giggling as she noticed the bulge twitching a little.

A half hour passed as every inch of Nora's feet were licked. Nora pulled her feet away and pressed them against the bulge, making him hump them a bit. "Time for some fun!" Nora cheered as she pulled down his pants to reveal his throbbing meat. She felt herself blush at the size. "Wow, it's big! Which is good, because it gives me more room for my feet!" Nora chirped as she presses her soles onto his shaft, making the young boy grunt in pleasure. "You like this, don't you, Ray? Don't my feet feel sooooo super soft~?" Nora teased as she stroked his member up and down with her feet as Ray lies back on his bed with satisfied moans flowing out of his mouth. "I'll take that as a yes!" She decided as her feet continued to toy with the twitching rod in front of her.

"Ohh~ Nora~!" Ray would moan at the pleasure. Nora used her toes on his shaft and pumped it, causing Ray to buck his hips against her toes. "Your toes feel amazing!"

"I'm happy you enjoy them! I can't wait for you to "explode" on them~"

"Wh-Which won't be very far from now... A-Ahh..." moaned Ray, his cock starting to twitch more furiously.

Nora gasped cutely. "Are you gonna do it? Come on, do it! You gotta do it! I want it all over my feet~!" She begged repeatedly for his cum, and boy did she get some. Cum started to fire out of his urethra and onto her feet, mostly landing on her soles, toes, and the tops of her feet. Nora cheered happily. "Awesome! It feels so warm, it's actually relaxing... I wonder how it tastes..." Suddenly, without warning, Nora brought her right foot up to her face and began to lick the cum off. The red-head blushed at the sight as his friend cheerfully lapped the cum off her right foot, before bringing her left foot up to her face and licking the semen off it as well. She tasted the cum before willingly swallowing it. "Mmm! It tastes yummy! Not as good as pancakes, but still really tasty!" Nora stood up, putting those cute boots back on. "That was really fun! I hope we can do it again sometime. See ya later, Ray~!" Nora waved as she merrily skipped out of the room, leaving Ray to pull his pants back up and contemplate what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really, really sorry that this is rushed. I couldn't really think of a good buildup to the foot fun, so I just went right into it.  
> Remember, guys, use the request sheet from the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
